Heavy equipment, such as highway maintenance trucks and other vehicles used where heavy snows are common often are subjected to clogging of the vehicle engine air intake system with snow. Such clogging results in poor engine performance, and often makes the engine completely inoperable. Accordingly, it has become common in such vehicles to provide a valve which switches the inlet of the vehicle engine air cleaner from the normal air intake system to underhood air during such heavy snow conditions. However, prior art air intake systems from such vehicles mounted the snow valve separate from the air cleaner, and it was often difficult to easily switch the snow valve from the normal air induction system to the underhood air intake. Furthermore, such remote snow valves were also undesirable because they added cost to the system, and were often inconvenient to package in the space available.